The present invention relates to an arrangement of a time division channel switching circuit for switching sub-channel-multiplexed channel information.
A switching system or an integrated services digital network (ISDN) calls for a large scale channel switching circuit which permits efficient switching of sub-channel-multiplexed channel information.
The conventional switching system, however, requires high speed memory elements. Accordingly, a large capacity switch for sub channel switching cannot be obtained by the use of low speed memory elements.